Despertares del pasado
by Over The Rainbow S
Summary: Todo era perfecto para Esme Cullen: un esposo que la ama más que a su vida, unos hijos un poco disfuncionales y una hermosa nieta. Todo cambia un día que los chicos salen de cacería y un hombre que fue parte de la vida humana de Esme regresa para ahora
1. Chapter 1

_Luisa: ¡¡Hola!! Sam, saluda a nuestro adorable público_

_Sam: [deja de comer y hace el signo de paz]_

_Luisa: Con eso me conformo, ¿nunca dejas de comer? Ya te vas pareciendo a Ron…_

_Sam: Con tanta presión e intriga con este fic se me olvida comer, lo que hago por Carlisle…_

_Luisa: Es que… ¡¡ES CARLISLE!!_

_Sam: ¡¡LO SE!!_

_[Se ponen a saltar y a gritar]_

_Luisa: Carlisle inspira a cualquiera…_

_Sam: ¡¡Ya se!! Bueeeeno, la idea básica del fic es de esta adorable chiquilla llamada Luisa, yo solo voy aportando pequeñas ideas, algunos párrafos y prestando la cuenta ja, ja y déjenme decirles que ¡¡escribe genial!! [Hace que Luisa se sonroje]_

_Luisa: Así que sin más las dejamos que disfruten esta loca idea que va resultando espectacular._

* * *

**Esme P.O.V.**

Era un día soleado en Forks, de esos que rara vez ocurren, por lo cual mi familia y yo tuvimos que quedarnos en casa, o al menos mi esposo y yo. Mis hijos estaban de caza al lado de Reneesme así que la casa estaba solo para nosotros, hacía bastante tiempo que Carlisle y yo no nos quedábamos abrazados en el sofá hablando de las cosas más triviales.

Una sonrisa plena se mantenía dibujada en mi rostro cada vez que pensaba en mis hijos o en mi esposo, en la vida que siempre soñé y que ahora estaba hecha realidad. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sonidos extraños, seguidos de un olor que me estremecía, sin embargo no podía identificar quien era, me tense un poco y me incorpore buscando con la mirada la persona que irradiaba ese olor, sentí como Carlisle tomo mi mano.

- ¿Has oído eso? - pregunte algo confundida por lo familiar que se me hacia el aroma.

A pesar de que mi mente no recordaba ese efluvio mi cuerpo lo tenía muy grabado, Carlisle notó lo tensa que estaba y me acercó mucho más a el. Para este tipo de casos esta Edward o Alice quienes nos avisan en caso de que tengamos una visita ¿Alice habrá visto esto? Tendría que ser algo bueno si a pesar de que mi hija lo haya visto ellos se hayan marchado, pero existía la posibilidad de que mi hija no lo haya detectado. Carlisle se levantó a pesar de que traté de que se quedara conmigo, lo necesitaba más que nunca, el extraño poseedor de ese olor me atemorizaba si razón aparente.

Carlisle seguía moviéndose lentamente hacia la puerta, el olor cada vez se hacia mas intenso, mi cuerpo cada vez se estremecía mas mientras trataba recordar que parte de mi humanidad me traía esos recuerdos. En ese momento gire solo un poco para mirar a Carlisle el ya estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada. Mi mente seguía esforzándose, en ese momento pensé en que personas me habían hecho daño en mi humanidad, solo pensé en una, me levante de golpe, pero en ese instante sentí como la puerta se abrió de par en par seguido de los cristales rompiéndose, vi como Carlisle salio aventado cayendo con un fuerte estruendo.  
Ahí estaba Charles, ahora parado en el hall de mi hogar, con ojos profundamente escarlatas y el cabello con una tonalidad rojiza oscura. No había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de atemorizante a mis ojos.  
Toda mi humanidad pasó frente a mí de nuevo, al tener al destructor de mi vida mirándome con picardía.

- ¡Pero mira que bonita esta mi esposa! - exclamo con el mismo tono odioso con el que me había hablado en los primeros años de mi vida.

Ante su mirada me sentía sucia, era volver a esos escalofriantes días. Quería gritar, correr, hacer algo pero mis pies parecía que estuvieran clavados al piso. No recordé que Carlisle estaba en el piso por lo que no pensé y me acerqué a el con rapidez sin embargo con eso misma rapidez Charles me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a el.

- ¿Piensas huir de mi como lo hiciste hace algunas décadas, amor?

Me sentía débil, vulnerable, traté de alejarme de el sin mucho éxito. Los helados dedos de Charles recorrían mi rostro y acariciaban mi cabello. Noté como alejaba los mechones de mi cuello y lo que sucedió después pasó increíblemente rápido; sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos pero tomaron una dirección que me tomo desprevenida: mi cuello. Pasó la cicatriz que Carlisle me había dejado hace años al salvarme y de un momento a otro sentí sus afilados dientes dentro de mi piel.

Clave mis uñas en su espalda mientras un grito ahogado salía de mi pecho, mi cuerpo helado e inmóvil, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos le pegaban puños en el pecho en el fallido intento de que me soltara, pero el seguía mordiendo e inyectando ponzoña con gruñidos sonoros y aterradores, mi grito fue acabando en solo un débil gemido, todo parecía ser tan lento, cuando en realidad fue cuestión de segundos. Charles se aparto abruptamente de mi cuello arrancando a su paso un pedazo de mi piel, me percate casi en el momento de que Carlisle le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara, Charles tomaba posición defensiva contra Carlisle, yo estaba en estado de shock, no tenia la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, y aunque la hubiera tenido, mi cuerpo no respondía. Solo me limitaba a mirar, nunca había visto tan furioso a Carlisle y mucho menos con ese brillo de venganza en sus ojos, Charles en cambio se reía burlonamente mientras posaba su mirada en mí.

- ¿Así que con este pobre idiota estás? Ahora verá lo que le pasa por haberme quitado a MI esposa.

Carlisle al escuchar las últimas dos palabras de Charles se volvió loco y arremetió contra el, Charles gruño e hizo lo mismo. Tomaba mi cuello asustada y asqueada, hace nada que los labios de los que huí habían estado ahí.  
Escuché un grito y supe rápidamente que se trataba de Alice, Jasper se unió a la pelea mientras Edward alejaba a un Carlisle fúrico y Emmett protegía a las chicas en caso de que Charles fuera hacia ellas.

Alice trataba desesperadamente zafarse de Emmett para ir hacia Jasper sin embargo el ya lo tenía todo bajo control. Rosalie me miraba en el mismo estado que yo, Edward trataba de tranquilizar a Carlisle.

- ¡¡Ese mal nacido!! ¡¡¡¡Te ordeno que me sueltes Edward!!!! ¡¡Mataré a ese tipo!!

Edward hacía lo que podía para mantener en sus brazos a mi esposo; "mi esposo", mi mirada viajo hasta Charles que trataba de luchar débilmente contra Jasper. Una ola de tranquilidad me inundó y pude aclarar mi mente para siquiera abrir la boca.

- ¿Qu... quien... es el? - pregunto entre unos cuantos gruñidos Emmett.

Charles me miró con la burla grabada en el rostro.

- Vamos, cariño, diles quien soy

Jasper lo tomó aún más fuerte por el cuello claramente enfadado. Mi mano seguía presionando con fuerza mi cuello, la ponzoña recorría mi cuerpo dándome una sensación nada placentera, escuche las palabras de Charles mientras observaba la escena con sufrimiento, los ojos llenos de cólera de Carlisle me hacían sentir terrible, los gruñidos de Emmett, la furia de Jasper, la preocupación de Alice.  
Gemía mientras pensaba en que contestarle a Emmett, ¿quien era Charles?... esa pregunta me destruía, ¿era el patán que arruino mi vida? ¿O mi primer esposo? Mire a Carlisle con miedo y confusión.

- El... el es… - un gemido se escapo de mis labios, negué con la cabeza desesperada - mi... esposo...

No podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿era eso cierto? Yo tenia un compromiso con el, además fue la primera persona con la que me case, el padre de mi hijo. Después de todo, nunca nos divorciamos. Sentí que caería al piso, solo escuche las risas de Charles y las miradas fijadas en mi, no me atrevía a mirar a Carlisle o a alguno de mis hijos. Carlisle se volvió más loco aún, las carcajadas de Charles resonaban en mis oídos. De un momento a otro Jasper le arrancaría la cabeza.

- El... - Alice tuvo el valor de hablar - el no es tu esposo  
- Eso no es lo que dijeron sus padres, niñita - Jasper lo golpeó

Alice lucía confundida, a pesar de que mis hijos sabían lo que sufrí cuando era humana era bastante sorprendente que el hombre que arruino mi vida estuviera allí presente destruyendo lo que más quería en esta existencia.

- ¡¡Emmett, ayúdame!! - mi hijo fue en auxilio de Edward para sostener a Carlisle.

Di un paso para acercarme a él pero Jasper me detuvo.

- Esme, ahora no

No hice caso y fui hasta el, nunca lo había visto así y era doloroso de mirar. Con una mano levanté el mechón de su cabello que caía a causa de todo el revuelo y pareció relajarse un momento, acaricié con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Lo siento – susurré

Mi rostro aun se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, desde mi posición pude notar la misma tranquilidad que Carlisle siempre me hacia sentir, de nuevo su mirada era oro fundido, Edward y Emmett soltaron lentamente a Carlisle, algo que de verdad debía agradecerles. Sus manos se enredaron con un movimiento sutil en mi cintura, yo baje mi mirada, su olor dulce se hacia mas intenso, mareándome de culpabilidad por lo que había hecho…  
Sus labios se posaron suavemente cobre los míos, yo me quede inmóvil, siempre para mi habían tenido un sabor a gloria, ahora solo podía sentir mi amarga traición en ellos, sin embargo eso a el pareció no importarle, sus labios tomaron un movimiento suave con los míos, mis manos fueron a su cuello, cada vez que sus labios me daban un espacio sollozos casi inaudibles salían de mi garganta.

Todo detrás de mi eran simples ecos, las respiraciones poso constates de Edward y Emmett y un paso de Jasper, luego pasos violentos que apenas me dieron momento de reaccionar cuando manos ásperas tomaron mi cabello con brusquedad y una boca amarga de ira se desataba en mis labios con pasión colérica, la lengua de Charles me asqueaba mientras tiraba de mi cabello, Edward y Emmett tomaron a Carlisle antes de que abalanzara sobre nosotros.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Suéltala maldito bastando! ¡No te pertenece! – Los gritos de Carlisle me partían el alma, escuchaba los forcejeos que tenia con Edward y Emmett - ¡¿eso es lo tanto que quieren a su madre?! - les reprochaba a gritos. Edward y Emmett no respondieron.

En menos de un segundo se escucho un gruñido, claramente proveniente de Rosalie, ella pareció caer encima de Charles que no se desprendió de mi cabello hasta caer al suelo del salón. asper fue hacia nosotros tratando de alejar a Charles entretanto Emmett sujetaba a Rosalie por la cintura tratando de no hacerle mucho daño. l parecer Alice había llamado a Bella porque sentí que las manos gentiles de mi hija me levantaban, Jasper tenía de nuevo bajo su dominio al que hace años era mi esposo.

- ¡Tu y yo, nos vamos! – gritó Charles fuera de sí

- ¿Quién se va? – rápidamente mi vista viajo hasta la entrada donde cierta niña de rizos color cobre lucía confundida.

Edward estaba sorprendido de que su hija hubiera venido hasta acá por su cuenta, esto no era una escena que una niña deba ver.

- Alice, llévate a Reneesme de aquí – ordeno Emmett, su semblante estaba serio.

- Papá, ¿Quién es ese señor? – Nessie no miraba a nadie más, solo al hombre de cabello rojizo que Jasper sujetaba. Nadie le contesto a la nena, solo se escuchaban los forcejeos de Charles por quitarse a mi hijo de encima.

- Este señor, linda, es el esposo de ella – Charles habló y me señaló

- No es cierto, la abuela Esme es la esposa del abuelo Carlisle – Nessie miraba a Edward en busca de respuestas. Charles estalló en carcajadas.

- A ella no la metas – por primera vez Carlisle parecía calmado.

Alice fue hasta mi nieta y la tomó en brazos. Bella tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y lo miré; una tristeza infinita lo consumía, se veía débil y no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

- Ahora si me sueltas, rubio, quiero irme lo más pronto posible con mi esposa – Jasper me miró y solo asentí con la cabeza, aún así Jasper no lo soltó.

A pesar de que mi matrimonio con Charles fue hace años, me había comprometido con mis padres en seguir con el pasará lo que pasará. No lo cumplí hace mucho y debía hacerlo ahora. Tenía bajo mi conocimiento que mis padres sufrieron demasiado cuando fui con aquella prima a tener mi bebé.

- Chicos, suéltenme por favor, les juro que no haré nada – Carlisle lucía cansado, Emmett y Edward a regañadientes lo soltaron y fue hacía mi – Te vas…

No era una pregunta, hasta el sabía que me iría con el tipo que me lastimo. Bajé la mirada tratando de reprimir sollozos sin lágrimas, Carlisle tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirará.

- Dime que aún lo amas, dime que lo amas más que a mi – trataba de alejarme de el y no tener que contestar esas afirmaciones absurdas – Si tan solo lo dices, no volverás a saber nada de mi

Las palabras de Carlisle me partían el alma, no podía mirarle a los ojos, simplemente era una tortura, jamás me había puesto en una situación como esta, simplemente no podía responder a eso, yo seguía esforzándome por salirme de sus manos, por evitar su mirada.

- Esme... - murmuro el, en un tono que pareció una suplica.

Yo le mire conteniendo los sollozos, simplemente no podía verle así, negué con la cabeza sin saber que contestar, yo no amaba a Charles, pero debía hacerlo, era mi deber. Tome la mano que tenia en mi barbilla, por primera vez sentí que mi corazón me pesaba cuando me vi obligada a apartarme de el; dejándole con una pregunta, dejándole con mi alma, dejándole con mi espíritu. Jamás podría amar a alguien mas que no fuera el.

Caminaba con pasos lentos mientras evitaba mirar a mis hijos, todos tenían facciones confundidas, a Reneesme le dedique una sonrisa un poco esforzada, me agache para quedar a su altura di un beso en su mejilla.

- Esme... - susurro Emmett, yo preferí no mirarle para evitar más preguntas o recuerdos torturadores.

No me extrañaba que Alice luciera confundida, al igual que Edward, sabía que yo aun no tenía un rumbo o decisión alguna, y mis pensamientos eran confusos.

- Charles... - susurré algo suplicante

- Jasper – habló con voz firme Carlisle – ya escuchaste a… Esme – su voz se quebró al decir mi nombre y el tono frío y distante que utilizo me dolió aún más – suéltalo

- Pero… - Jasper no lo podía creer

- ¡¡Que lo sueltes!! Mientras más rápido se vayan de mi casa, mejor – miré al amor de mi vida que me dedico una sonrisa cortés y subió a la que hace no mucho era nuestra habitación

* * *

_Luisa: Esa última frase... [saca un pañuelo]_

_Sam: [Se suena la nariz ruidosamente] Lo se..._

_Luisa: La despedida de Carlisle & Esme... ¡¡Ahhhh!!_

_Sam: Shh, eso es para el siguiente capítulo, bueno, digan que les pareció ^^_

_Luisa: Los reviews hacen que nuestra imaginación vuele y podamos terminar este fic con un final feliz, todo depende de ustedes_

_Sam: Sin más nos despedimos... Mismo lugar..._

_Luisa: Misma historia..._

_Sam&Luisa: ¡¡Hasta la vista!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Luisa: *-* Parece que les gusto_

_Sam: [medita un rato] Me duelen los brazos_

_Luisa: ¿Y eso a que viene?_

_Sam: No sé, pero me duelen los brazos, nunca carguen una bolsa de tamaño colosar por el Paseo de la Ciencia en el metro del D.F._

_Luisa: Lo tendré en cuenta, puesto que no creo ir a México..._

_Sam: Creeme, es algo que no recomiendo... _

_Luisa: Claaaaaaro, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de esta dramatica historia..._

_Sam: Cuando lea de nuevo el final me cortaré las venas..._

**

* * *

**

**Esme P.O.V.**

Mi mundo se derrumbaba, toda mi vida y los maltratos de Charles no hacían sino pasar de nuevo por mi mente, pensaba en muchas cosas en las que no solía pensar o mas bien que no me gustaba pensar como, ¿que hubiera pasado si mi hijo no hubiera muerto?, ¿y si Carlisle no me hubiera salvado ese día en la Morgue?, también ¿que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera visto aquel día con tan solo 16 años en el Hospital?; recuerdo ese día a la perfección, el era hermoso, y frió, tan amable y delicado. Sus ojos daban una tranquilidad incomparable, en eso momento me olvide de mi pierna rota, ya no me dolía, todo giraba entorno a ese doctor, pero junto con esos recuerdos de mi cuento de hadas también venia el recuerdo de el, Charles, sus ojos llenos de ira, tan azules como témpanos de hielo inquebrantables, ahora escarlata profundo, su fuerza, su ira, su mano tomándome del cabello y lanzándome contra las paredes cuando me obligaba a hacer cosas que no deseaba, y luego me golpeaba cuando me negaba.

Mis lagrimas de miedo al darme cuenta de mi embarazo, luego mi sonrisa y sus pequeñas pataditas de felicidad al estar sentados en el tren rumbo a la casa de mi prima; vi en mi mente su cuerpo inerte, el acantilado era como si me pudiera ver en ese momento con el vestido de seda negra con el viento doblando sus pliegues, las lagrimas calientes derramándose por mi rostro, luego es dolor. Poco después ese ángel de ojos dorados mirándome tiernamente poniéndome paños de agua fría en la frente, la picazón de mi garganta se volvía menor al tener semejante belleza en frente mío, luego fue cosa del destino, solo un beso culmino nuestras dudas. El día de nuestra boda, la noche en que por primera vez sentí el amor, los hermosos niños de ojos dorados y eternos 17. Una vida, mi sueño de siempre ahora nuevamente opacado.

Lo único que debía agradecerle a Charles en ese momento era el que me permitiera un momento para despedirme de mis hijos y de el amor de mi vida.

Me encontraba parada en frente de Emmett casi sin poder hablar, el me miraba con algo de ternura y confusión.

- Hola – dijo el con una sincera sonrisa

- Hola – conteste contagiándome de esa sonrisa suya tan infantil

- Nos dejas

- No es porque yo quiera

Me acerqué a el y comencé a revolver un poco su cabello. Con Emmett nunca se necesitaron demasiadas palabras, todo eran gestos y gesticulaciones que podían decir más que nada.

El comenzó a jugar con la pulsera que había hecho para mi fabricada de estambre.

- ¿Hará que te la quites?

- No lo haré

Recordé la forma en la que esa pequeña pulsera había llegado a mi muñeca. Emmett, en unos de sus tantos días de ocio había decidido hacer algunas manualidades como yo solía hacer en los primeros años de mi transformación. Había decidido comenzar a tejer y yo gustosa decidí ayudarle, entre los dos hicimos una infinidad de cosas con estambre, entre esas el me regalo esa pulsera.

Extrañaba al chico de eternos 20 años que siempre tenía algún comentario elocuente. Ahora solo estaba el serio y reservado, seguí revolviendo su cabello sin decir alguna palabra.

- No tienes porque irte, podemos mudarnos y escondernos para que te quedes con nosotros.

Reí sin ganas al escuchar eso, si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

- Lamento meterlos en todo esto, no se lo merecen – le di un beso en la cabeza

Nos quedamos así lo que parecieron cinco minutos hasta que apareció Rosalie. Me miro con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza.

Yo también la mire pero con ternura, mi mano fue a parar a su hombro, la volví a ver como la chica enojadiza, como la cascarrabias que era en sus primeros años, ahora también lo era. Emmett fue un cambio muy grande para ella, una cura por así decirlo.

- Que lindo Esme… - dijo con dureza – Carlisle te salva y tú lo mataras… - soltó una risa cínica.

Mi mano se quito automáticamente de su hombro, mi mirada se pego al piso, note como Emmett le hacia gestos a Rosalie para que no siguiera con ese tipo de comentarios, note como se acercaba lentamente, me abrazo de una manera suave, su cabello rubio acaricio mi mejilla.

- Te extrañaremos - susurro con una especie de dificultad en la voz.

- No destruyan más el techo…- reí sin ganas - ya saben que Alice se niega a repararlo porque Jasper se pone como loco y les aseguro que los libros de arquitectura no le servirán a Carlisle… - mi voz se quebró al pronunciar ese nombre, se que Emmett lo noto ya que hizo una especia de vacilación con su postura.

- Prometemos ir al bosque – dijo en un intento notable de cambiar el tema, Rosalie me miro con una medio sonrisa, yo volví a alzar mi mirada.

- Gracias Emmett…- susurre y volví a mirar a Rosalie

- Solo no te dejes manosear del idiota, muéstrale quien manda. – dijo con asco, yo no respondí solo sonreí de nuevo con dificultad.

Rosalie me tomo desprevenida cuando me abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho. La abracé tratando de controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, Emmett no se hizo esperar y se unió al abrazo.

- Puedo golpearlo hasta que te deje en paz – dijo de repente mi hijo, que aunque la idea sonara tentadora no podía dejar que eso pasara

- Eso suena como una buena idea – contesto una voz de campanillas

Nos separamos un poco para ver a mi hija con tamaño de duendecillo recargada en el marco de la puerta. Su cara siempre tan feliz y emocionada había desaparecido para dar lugar a la tristeza.

Miraba al piso y su rostro estaba sombrío, odiaba ver a mis hijos así especialmente si era mi culpa.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, extrañaría las tontas discusiones de Edward y Rosalie, las caras de terror y cansancio de Bella y Reneesme, respectivamente, cuando Alice trataba de llevarlas de compras, los momentos en que Jasper llegaba a su límite de compras y hacía hasta lo imposible para que saliéramos a algún lugar.

Las caras de fingido asco de Rosalie para Edward y su esposa, las bromas de Emmett, la risa de mí querida nieta; pensar que todo eso lo dejaba para irme con alguien que hizo lo necesario para arruinar mi vida humana y ahora mi existencia inmortal.

- Esme ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunto Alice - ¿En mi habitación?

Me separé de mis hijos no sin darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Emmett me tomo por la cintura y me dio su "abrazo de oso".

- Te queremos… mamá – susurró

Esto cada vez se hacía mucho más difícil. Caminé en silencio a un lado de mi hija que no se atrevía a mirarme.

Pensaría que Jasper se encontraba ahí pero no era así, se sentó en su cama y tomé asiento a su lado.

Su mirada se perdió ¿tendría una visión? Estuvo así solo segundos y me miro asustada

- ¡No te vayas! – me abrazo desesperada – por favor, la familia te necesita, Carlisle te necesita…

Ni la sensación de la ponzoña de Charles se comparaba al dolor que sentía al escuchar su nombre. La miré fijamente.

- Alice, se lo dije a Emmett y te lo digo a ti, tengo que hacerlo, no pretendo que comprendas mis razones pero hace mucho les hice una promesa a mis padres y no la cumplí

- Tus padres habrían querido lo mejor para ti…

- Pensando eso me desposaron con Charles, el es padre de mi difunto bebé

- Nosotros somos ahora tus hijos

- Y lo serán siempre, linda – acaricié su cabello corto – no me puedo quedar

Alice hizo el ademán de seguir con esa pequeña discusión pero negué con la cabeza y le di una sonrisa triste.

- No tortures tanto a Bella con las compras – rió un poco

- Trataré – me abrazo bastante fuerte; mi relación con Alice siempre fue muy estrecha, a las dos nos encantaba remodelar y lo hacíamos en cada oportunidad que teníamos.

- No tendré a una compañera de compras

- Esta Rosalie…

- Solo piensa en que le puede gustar a Emmett - reí

- Te prometo que haré lo posible por salir contigo

- No quiero que te metas en problemas conmigo

Ni un divorcio hubiera sido tan torturador, nunca pasó por mi mente tener que separarme de ellos mucho menos que Charles había sido transformado.

Escuché un carraspeo y Jasper se encontraba viendo la escena enfadado.

Baje mi mirada, el se acercaba con pasos cuidadosos, Alice abandono la habitación, algo que hubiera preferido no hubiera hecho, Jasper era un chico muy callado y cuidadoso, aun así le tenia cariño al igual que a todos mis eternos adolescentes.

- Jasper… lo siento mucho, no tengo otra opción - comencé con delicadeza

- Solo hay que matarlo…- susurro entre dientes.

- No podemos hacer eso… Jasper, tal vez no entiendas… pero esto es enserio duro para mi…

- Los mataras a todos del remordimiento…- murmuro con su mirada fija en mi.

- Hijo… - me levante y puse mi mano en su hombro.

- Carlisle no lo soportara, no podremos hacer nada para ayudarle, ¿Qué será de la familia sin su corazón y su alma?

- Tienes que cuidar de nuestros recuerdos, mi corazón y todo mi amor les pertenece de entero, solo deben saber como utilizarlo…

- ¿Carlisle? ¿Qué pasa con el? ¿O es que ya no te importa? - me mordí el labio para evitar gritar.

- Cuídenlo por mi… no dejen que su espíritu muera…- en un segundo casi impredecible Jasper estaba abrazado a mi.

El siempre había sido un chico muy dulce, solo que su pasado influía en su ser actual, al igual que me pasaba a mi, sin duda el fue de lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Alice. El podía llegar a ser una de las columnas de la salvación de mi familia.  
Alguien golpeo la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Bella desde el otro lado.

Jasper me dio un delicado beso en la frente y se retiro no sin antes decirme cuanto me quería y me iba a extrañar.  
Bella entro en silencio con una sonrisa triste y ocupo el lugar que Jasper dejo.

- ¿Y Nessie?

- Esta con Edward

Nos sumimos en un silencio preguntándome que tendría en la mente mi nueva hija, miraba mis manos con tristeza.

- Supongo que lo que menos necesitas es que te reproché algo al igual que los demás

- Me lo merezco, están enfadados

- No deberían hacerlo ni aunque estuvieran enfadados

Bella siempre tan amable y cariñosa, gracias a ella el que fue mi primer hijo era feliz, había recibido el amor de una esposa y una hija. Una niña hermosa que adoraba. A pesar de no haber pasado tantos años con ella la quería demasiado. La conocí cuando era humana y por ella arriesgué mi vida al lado de mi familia.

- Nessie te va a extrañar… - susurro - también yo…

Me era difícil contestar algo a eso, esperaba que mis hijos supieran de antemano que yo los extrañaría más que nada. Abracé a Bella.

- Cuida de Edward… y de Nessie ah, Jacob también

- Con Jacob no prometo nada – me hizo reír un poco

Suspiré, cada vez estaba más cerca la despedida que quería evitar, si por mi fuera me iría después de decirle adiós a Edward pero mi conciencia me atormentaría y el "¿Qué habría pasado?" me perseguiría. Tomé la mano de Bella entre las mías cálidamente cuando entro Edward con mi nieta en brazos. Mi hijo al entrar, dejo a Nessie con delicadeza en el suelo, fue casi automáticamente a abrazarme, yo también le abrace mientras besaba su cabello cobrizo.

- Gracias Esme… gracias por ser mi madre, por ayudarme y apoyarme…-susurro a mi oído - por quererme y acompañarme en mis peores días, y por comprenderme cuando te decía que Carlisle y tu me desesperaban recién casados…- eso ultimo me hizo esbozar una sonrisa triste.

- No seas tonto Edward…. Tú fuiste mi primer hijo… y aunque me vaya siempre lo serás…

- Tu siempre serás mi madre…

- ¿La abuelita se va? – esa voz dulzona y pequeña me hizo sentir un punzón en el estomago.

- Si Nessie, por un tiempo - contesto Edward, Nessie corrió a abrazarme con sus pequeños brazos.

- ¿Y el abuelito? - pregunto la niña con procuración.

- No Reneesme, el no se va - dijo Edward cortante

- Por eso, necesito un favor tuyo mi niña - di un toque en su nariz con mi dedo, ella sonrió emocionada.

- ¿¡Que cosa?!, ¿Que? ¿Que? – dijo ella dando pequeños saltos sobre mi regazo.

- Que cuides de tu abuelo, que los consientas y que le des muchos de esos besitos que nos encantan – susurre a su oído con dulzura, ella dio un beso en mi mejilla.

- Claro… le hablaré siempre de ti

Eso no parecía ser buena idea ahora que Carlisle me odiaba.

- El no te odia Esme - murmuro mi hijo lee mentes.

- Olvídalo…- susurre

- Anda Nessie, ve con tu madre a la cabaña, debes dormir bien- la niña me abrazo con fuerza y dio un beso en mi mejilla.

- Te esperare para que me lleves a comer uno de esos riquísimos helados de chocolate - salio tarareando una canción por la puerta, cuando deseaba ser una niña de la cual sus únicos problemas era cuando comería de nuevo un helado de Chocolate…

- Adiós Esme… nunca olvides que eres y siempre serás mi madre…

- Ahora, tendré que ir a despedirme de… Carlisle…- mi voz se partió cuando llegue a su nombre.

- Solo no seas muy dura - dio una suave caricia en mi mejilla.

Lo que estuve evitando a lo largo de que estuve con mis hijos, despedirme de Carlisle. Charles sabía que era hora de despedirme de mi actual esposo, o mejor dicho ex esposo y me había puesto un tiempo límite para hacerlo.  
Caminé lo más lento posible hacia la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba el, sabía que no podía retrasarlo más. Al llegar a la puerta me acomodé el cabello y toqué la puerta. Sabía de antemano que el me habría escuchado caminar hasta esa habitación.

- Adelante - escuché un susurro bastante bajo, incluso para un vampiro

El tiempo que tardé en entrar mi vista estaba fija en el piso, al cerrar la puerta tras de mi di un suspiro.

- Ya empaqué tus cosas, no creo que Charles quiera esperar a que tú lo hagas

¿Que acaso no se cansaba de romperme el corazón?

- Supongo que gracias

Me quede mirándole sin saber que mas debía decirle, las palabras, disculpas, agradecimientos surcaban mi mente como olas de un mar enfurecido, simplemente le mire con algo de rencor, no sabia porque pero lo amaba tanto que me hacia odiarle, ¿porque esto era tan difícil para mi?, era una pregunta claramente tonta, ya sabia la respuesta. El tomo una maleta y la dejo a su lado, también me miro con una expresión que desconocí, su gesto era frió como el hielo, lo que me desespero aun mas.  
El bajo la mirada por un momento, un gemido involuntario se escucho desde mi garganta, el alzo la mirada automáticamente, identifique esa mirada, era la mirada que me preguntaba si estaba bien, aunque sabia que esa mirada no fue voluntaria, ya que seria cínica e inútil, algo que por lo general no se notaba en el.

- Carlisle… lo siento mucho…- dije entre sollozos, pero en ese preciso instante pude ver como su cuerpo se acercaba con movimientos rápidos.

Una de sus manos fue a mi cintura acercándome más a el con suavidad, la otra estaba detrás de mi cuello haciendo que sus labios besaran con intensidad los míos. Mis manos quedaron en el aire por unos instantes pero luego fueron a acariciar su cuello. Nos besábamos con frenesí, mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello y el acariciaba desde el borde de mis senos hasta mi cadera. Esto era lo último que quería pero necesitaba sentirlo conmigo, una última vez sin importar las consecuencias. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras me pegaba a la pared, repartía pequeños besos en donde Charles hace unos momentos me había mordido, como si tratase de curar esa herida. Me pegué más a el entretanto Carlisle acariciaba mi abdomen por debajo de la blusa, sus finos dedos mandaban miles de descargas a mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos viajo a mi muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo, mis labios seguían atrapados entre los suyos y sobre su camisa comencé a acariciar su pecho. Tomó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su cadera, gracias a que no necesitábamos aire no era necesario separarnos. Ambos sentíamos la necesidad de pasar el día juntos, mordí su labio inferior y escuché un pequeño gemido brotar de su garganta. Sin quitarme la blusa comenzó a tocar delicadamente mis senos, sin embargo una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, estaba a punto de volverme loca, lo quería ya, no sería capaz de controlarme.  
Subí la otra pierna en su cadera y me pegué mucho más a el, como si nos fuéramos a fusionar. Rompió el beso y mis labios buscaron algo más: su cuello. Notaba como olía mi cabello y perdía su rostro entre el; hice mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole completo acceso a mi cuello y a lo que se notaba de mi escote.

- Te amo, por favor quédate conmigo - susurro bastante cerca de mi oído para luego morder el lóbulo.

Esas palabras quedaron flotando en mi cabeza, tranquilizando el mar furioso que antes me atormentaba, solo intentaba convencerme de que una noche no le haría daño nadie, solo lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese recuerdo, necesitaba su piel quemando la mía una vez mas.  
Le mire con la respiración tontamente agitada, el exploro mi mirada, su mano fue a mi cuello, se deslizo lentamente hasta la parte de atrás de el, sus labios feroces volvieron a besar los míos, mi cintura casi automáticamente presiono su abdomen.  
Me beso con pasión, una pasión que siempre me había encantado notar en el, pero esta vez era diferente, era la ultima vez que podía estar con el físicamente. Con lentitud el se separo de la pared, me recostó son delicadeza en la cama, note su esfuerzo por no recargar su peso en mi, sin embargo mi espalda se encorvaba pidiendo su contacto, el se arrodillo y desabotono con desespero los botones de mi blusa, yo le ayude como pude, el logro liberarse de ella y la lanzo a un rincón de la habitación, sus manos se metieron sutilmente por mi espalda y desabrocho el sostén de encaje blanco que también fue parar junto a la blusa, el acaricio todo el camino de mi cuello, senos y estomago con ternura. Una parte dentro de mí me gritaba que lo frenara ya si no quería que todo saliera mal, pero otra veía su expresión de ilusión y el placer que sus carisias que quemaban cada centímetro de mi piel. El silencio y la quietud se rompieron cuando sus labios tomaron de nuevo los míos, nuestras lenguas se desataban aguerridas en un baile de pasiones en el que solo uno podía ganar, por el momento yo iba perdiendo, pero sabia que el recuerdo de esto también le haría daño a el, pronto su mano se introdujo por debajo de mi falda dando suaves caricias placenteras a todo lo que tocaba. Sus labios fueron a besar mis pechos note que sus manos comenzaban a tirar suavemente de mi falda y que cada vez la excitación de nuestro cuerpos era mayor. En el preciso instante escuche algo que capturo mi atención por completo, la bocina de un auto, el que identifique inmediatamente como el de Charles, Carlisle gruño en mis pechos, pero no dejo de besarlos, yo comencé a apartar su cuerpo con mis manos.

Por un momento me olvidé que debía irme y que esto estaba mal, Carlisle besaba mis senos casi con desesperación y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma diferente a la que mi mente decía. Si Charles decidía ir a buscarme y nos encontrará así sería nuestro fin; aunque sonará muy a lo Romeo & Julieta y moriríamos juntos no soportaba la idea de que Carlisle dejará a los chicos, que me dejará.

Con suavidad traté de apartar a Carlisle de mi cuerpo pero el tenía su mano fija en mi cintura y no estaba dispuesto a soltarme, no aún.

- Carlisle… - traté de murmurar pero el fue hacia mi boca y no me dejo terminar.

Probar por última vez sus labios era doloroso, tanto que no podía seguir alejándolo de mí.

Con su lengua trazó un camino desde mis labios hasta mi estomago, su mano daban suaves masajes a uno de mis senos mientras la otra se dirigía al cierre de mi falda.

- Espera… - murmuré alejándolo de nuevo – no, no puedo

No me hizo caso y comenzó a darme suaves besos alrededor del rostro sin llegar a mis labios, cada lugar que el tocaba lo sentía al rojo vivo; no quería creer que estaba dejando atrás sus caricias.

- Carlisle, por favor – me dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, sentí su mano adentrarse dentro de mi falda y sin embargo no lo detuve.

Desabotoné su camisa con urgencia que estuve bastante cerca de arrancársela. Tracé cada músculo de su pecho con mis dedos y pude sentir como se estremecía ante eso. Me levantó un poco para quitarme la falda, muy a mi pesar lo empujé.

Carlisle se quedo mirándome, algo asustado, o frustrado, la verdad no podía interpretar bien sus facciones, yo me levante rápidamente a tomar mi blusa, mi respiración aun estaba agitada aunque fuera inútil intentar acompasarla.

- Esme…- me suplico el mirándome con ojos hechos miel.

Yo no pude atender a sus llamados, simplemente reprimía sollozos mientras recogía mi ropa del suelo.

- Esme… por favor… te amo, me convenciste de que también me amabas – el hablo esta ves con voz frívola. - ¿le amas también?, Más que a mi… ¿Yo solo fui una segunda opción?

- ¡Maldita sea! - Salte en gritos - ¡¿Por qué lo haces TAN difícil!? - me llevaba las manos a la cara con desespero mientras el me miraba con tristeza.

- Esme… yo…- sus susurros me sumergían, era lo único que me podía hacer sentir sin aire.

- ¡¿Tu que?! ¡Sigues haciéndome esas malditas preguntas cuando ya sabes la respuesta! - esta vez se noto una molestia en su rostro.

- ¿Entonces porque te vas? - sus ojos eran directos, nada dubitantes con sus palabras, todo para el siempre era tan claro, sin embargo nunca había notado la desesperación en su rostro.

- ¡Carlisle!, ¡ese era mi trato, ese es mi deber!, ¡debo hacerlo!, ¡¿esto tan difícil de comprender para ti?! - estaba comenzado a salir de quicio, odiaba gritarle, nunca le había gritado, solo que la situación era algo pésimo para mi, mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Me sumergí en un llanto sin lágrimas, lamentándome una vez mas por mi desgraciada vida, en ese momento nada mas pensaba que todo lo merecía, yo era una pésima madre, una pésima esposa y una pésima hija. El se acerco con lentitud una vez más yo solo sollozaba entre mis manos. De nuevo tomo mis mejillas entre su suave tacto, sus labios tomaban un claro rumbo hacia los míos, el solo pudo darme un roce antes de que yo comenzara a pegar puños inútiles en su pecho.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No me toques! ¡No me beses! – el pareció dejar que le pegara, lo movía muy levemente.

- Te iras con mis besos marcados en tu piel… nunca olvidaras quien de verdad te hizo sentir lo que era amor… en tu mente no podrás negarme, porque sabes que yo soy tu esposo, yo fui quien arrebato sufrimientos y los reemplazo por carisias…- su voz denotaba rabia, hablaba entre dientes como si me odiara.

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate ya!! - gritaba furiosa, tapándome los oídos como una niña llorando por su dulce favorito.

- ¡¡Entonces vete!! ¡¡Vete de mi casa!! – grito el también dándole una leve patada a la maleta donde guardaba mis cosas, yo la abrí con desespero y saque la primera blusa que encontré, me la puse sin dificultad alguna.

Charles irrumpió abriendo la puerta de golpe, me sonrió y Carlisle le miro con asco.

- ¿Ya te despediste Annie? - me estremecí al recordar como solía llamarme el, yo asentí lentamente, el me abrazo por la cintura y yo gire mi mirada para dedicarle una ultima mirada de odio a Carlisle.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

Mis labios exigían los de mi esposa, no sabía si seguiría llamándola así. Ahora se iba con el, con la causa de que ella se tirará de ese acantilado.  
Siempre me gusto el segundo nombre de Esme, me parecía encantador, pero proviniendo de ese tipo era repugnante; toda su persona era simplemente asquerosa. La mirada que me dio antes de darse la vuelta e irse con ese patán me atravesó. Me di cuenta de cómo se hacía a un lado mi ex esposa cuando Charles la tomaba por la cintura. No quería imaginar la clase de vida que el le daría y no quería darme cuenta de que Esme se había de mi lado para siempre. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Le di todo, la salvé, ella fue todo para mí y ahora se iba. No quise acompañarla hasta la puerta, ya era bastante cruel que se haya ido de mi lado sin hacerla mía una vez más.

Nuestra habitación tenia una gran ventana que daba al exterior, me gritaba a mi mismo que no seria una buena idea verla irse, mi cuerpo me pesaba mientras múltiples escenas de nuestras vidas se pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez, pero esos últimos buenos momentos que pase al lado de ella, aun su olor contaminaba mi alma, su piel suave me rozaba violentamente el corazón, su ultima mirada colérica y sus gritos no se encargaban de mas que de apuñalarme las ilusiones. Me quede allí parado por lo que perecieron horas, o minutos, o días, o segundo, ¿ya que mas daba?, todo era monótono y ya nada valía la pena como lo hacia antes, en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que no respiraba, caminaba, pensaba, actuaba y hasta existía si no era por Esme. No había otra razón de ser para mi, ni el hospital, ¡ni siquiera mis hijos juntos igualaban mi amor por esa mujer!, ahora mi condena eterna no era mi estado, era ella, Esme, su cabello de caramelo suave que endulzaba mis noche, sus ojos color miel y su piel de seda, su corazón de cristal, su figura de porcelana.

Edward y Emmett irrumpieron casi a zancadas en nuestra habitación, ¡¿ya que decía?! Ahora esta era solo mi habitación. Ambos me tomaron de los brazos como si impidieran que cayera, o como si evitara que hiciera algo, mis manos fueron desesperadamente a las cortinas de la ventana, allí estaban ellos, Charles y Esme… mi Esme…

Ese hombre la presionaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, metía su cabeza en el cabello ondulado de ella. Subieron al coche, Charles, como si hubiera planificado todo años atrás la tomo con una mano por el cabello y la otra le apretaba el cuello con fuerza a Esme, pude ver la torturadora escena de cómo ese hombre besaba repugnantemente a Esme, me esforcé por salir de los brazos de Edward y Emmett.

- ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡Es una orden!! - gritaba con además de salir aventado por la ventana - ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Eso es lo mucho que quieren a su madre!!

- Carlisle… tranquilízate - las palabras de Emmett eran cínicas.

El motor del auto de afuera se encendió, podía sentir los temblores de Esme por todo mi cuerpo.

- Lárguense de aquí…- susurre con mi mano en el cristal.

- Carlisle ¿quieres que…?

- ¡¡Que se larguen de aquí!! - la voz de Edward se corto automáticamente, el y Emmett salieron de la habitación.

La cama aun seguía con las marcas de nuestros cuerpos, podía ver su cabello, en mi mente ella seguía allí mirándome con ojos arrepentidos, le pegue un puño a la cama matrimonial haciendo que esta cayera totalmente desarmada, me levante fuera de quicio rompiendo todos los retratos de la pared, destruyendo todo que encontraba a mi paso, todo lo que me recordara a ella, termine pegándole un suave puño a la pared, lo que basto para hacerle un hueco. Pero, en ese instante… allí estaba… la blusa de Esme, aun irradiando su olor dulce, irradiando amor y dulzura como lo hacia ella, era el único recuerdo que no deseaba dañar, ahora era lo único que podía consolar mis días de pena. La tome entre mis manos acariciándola con mi mejilla, en ese momento no podía mas que desear llorar, solo salían sollozos de un llanto que siempre carecería de lagrimas.

* * *

_Sam: [Medita más tiempo] No le negaría un beso a Carlisle, aunque tuviera que irme y todo eso_

_Luisa: Ni yo, por primera vez Esme esta siendo una tonta, bueno como por tercera_

_Sam: ¿Tercera?_

_Luisa: [Saca un pizarrón] 1. Cuando tenía 16 años y lo dejo ir, 2. Cuando se casó con Charles y 3. Le niega un besito a Carlisle_

_Sam: Bueno, che, esto es un fic, aunque Mrs. Meyer debería escribir algo así. Recuerdo l__a primera vez que leí la historia de Esme&Carlisle, lloré_

_Luisa: Lloras por todo..._

_Sam: El caso es que lloré de la emoción, pues..._

_Luisa: Dejen reviews que nos hacen feliz *-* Y si lo hacen subiremos el siguiente capítulo aún más rápido ^^_

_Sam&Luisa: ¡¡Hasta la vista!!_


End file.
